Lächerlich Einfach Einfach Lächerlich
by FakedSmile89
Summary: Einfach, oder? Ich liebe dich. Du liebst mich. Doch einfach, ist das leider nicht... Sirius/ Harry Pairing Slash
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lächerlich einfach – einfach lächerlich

Title: Lächerlich einfach – einfach lächerlich

Part: 1/3

Author: FakedSmile

Pairing: Sirius/Harry

Genre: Romance/Humor

A/N: So, wie die, die meine Geschichten öfter lesen wahrscheinlich schon gemerkt haben ist dies hier ganz neu. Hab nach fast 2 jähriger Schreibpause wieder angefangen. Also nicht wundern, damals war der Nickname noch Bellatrix Lestrange.

Das Wort zum Sonntag: Sarkasmus ist die Zuflucht schwacher Geister.

Lächerlich einfach – einfach lächerlich

Kapitel 1: Das Versprechen

War das nicht wunderbar? Sirius lehnte sich in seinem Liegestuhl zurück. Wann hatte er eigentlich das letzte Mal die Ruhe gefunden, um sich so wohl zu fühlen? Es schien ihm ewig her zu sein. Wenn ihm vom einem Jahr jemand gesagt hätte, dass er nun auf der Terrasse des Hauses, in dem er mit Harry lebte, liegen würde, er hätte diesen jemand ausgelacht.

Seine Ruhe wurde gestört, als er Harry von seinem Zimmer, welches im ersten Stock lag, aus wütend herum zetern hörte. Zuerst musste Sirius grinsen und er fragte sich, worüber Harry sich jetzt schon wieder so aufregen musste. Harry war ein wunderbarer Junge, doch in der letzten Zeit war er sehr angespannt gewesen, und ging wegen jedem Scheiß sofort an die Decke. Sirius hatte aufgehört, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen.

‚Lass ihn nur kramen.' Hatte Remus ihm geraten und genau das tat Sirius auch, er ließ Harry einfach ‚kramen'.

Jetzt kam Harry wütend die Treppe runter gepoltert, marschierte wie ein Feldwebel durchs Wohnzimmer. Dann kam er in den Garten und ließ sich niedergeschlagen in den Gartenstuhl vor Sirius fallen.

„Was'n los?" Fragte Sirius ruhig. „Nichts! Nichts ist los!" Rief Harry aufgebracht und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen um her.

„Überhaupt nichts…" Grummelte er und ließ sich wieder zurück sinken. „Genau das ist es ja." Fügte Harry hinzu. Sirius wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde, jetzt nach zu fragen. Er musste einfach warten bis Harry von selber mit der Sprache rausrückte. Drängen half jetzt gar nichts.

So saß Sirius weiterhin gemütlich in seinem Gartenstuhl und wartete darauf, dass Harry es ‚gekramt' bekam. „Ron hat mir gerade einen ‚Brief' geschrieben." Harry spuckte das Wort ‚Brief' gerade zu aus. „Und jetzt rate mal was da drin stand!" Harry regte sich schon wieder auf. Dann äffte er übertrieben Rons Stimme nach: „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich jetzt mit Hermine zusammen bin!"

Sirius musste leicht lachen. „Das ist nicht witzig!" Protestierte Harry, fing aber dann auch zu lachen an. „Worüber regst du dich denn so auf? Ist doch schön wenn sie glücklich sind. Oder bist du eifersüchtig?" Die letzte Frage setzte Sirius schnell mit dran. Harry winkte ab. „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig… es geht mir nur jetzt schon auf die Nerven! Dieses ständige: ‚Oh Ronny!' und ‚Ach Hermelinchen!' Gott…"

Sirius grinste. „Scheinst aber noch nie verliebt gewesen zu sein, Harry." Bemerkte Sirius und grinste immer noch. „Nee… noch nicht wirklich… naja… ich weiß nicht, vielleicht bin ich es, vielleicht nicht… ich weiß es selber nicht." Harry hörte sich auch sehr unsicher an, wie Sirius auffiel. „Wenn du wirklich verliebt bist, wirst du es merken, Harry." Versuchte Sirius ihm zu versichern, doch im nächsten Moment hätte er sich dafür am liebsten geschlagen, denn er war sich sicher, dass er sich wie ein Vater anhörte. Aber er wollte nicht Harrys Vater sein… er wollte auch nicht wirklich sein Pate sein… er wollte sein Freund sein… doch auf eine gewisse Weise nicht nur das. Sirius sprach bei dem, was er zu Harry gesagt hatte aus Erfahrung. Er war verliebt – in Harry.

„Es geht mir jetzt schon auf den Sack…" Fing Harry wieder an. „Nun reg dich doch nicht so darüber auf." Beruhigte ihn Sirius. „Doch ich rege mich darüber auf! Warum ist jeder Arsch mit jemandem zusammen, nur ich nicht?! Ich hatte erst einmal ein richtiges Date… und das war grauenvoll… mit Cho Chang… kannst'e voll vergessen, das Mädchen…" Sirius lachte. „Deine Ausdrucksweise ist genial, Harry. Von wem hast du das?" „Von dir." Antwortete Harry lahm und grinste. Sirius wurde etwas rot.

„Und jetzt wünscht du dir jemanden, mit dem du ausgehen kannst, oder wie seh ich das?" Fragte Sirius. „Genau, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie frustrierend es sein kann, alle rumschmusen zu sehen… mir ist fast schlecht geworden, als ich letztes Jahr in meinen eigenen Schlafsaal gegangen bin und ‚mit ansehen' musste, wie Dean und Lavender sich gegenseitig das Gesicht abgeleckt hatten.. urgh…" Sirius wunderte sich immer mehr über Harry. Hatte er das wirklich von ihm?

„Doch, ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, wie das ist." Sagte Sirius und lächelte, ohne es zu wollen. „Jetzt mal im Ernst, Sirius… seit du frei bist, hast du doch bestimmt jede Woche eine neue Freundin." Sirius sah ihn verblüfft an. „Wie kommst du darauf?" Harry sah nun auch verwundert aus. „Wie? Ist es nicht so?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Äh, nun ich dachte nur, dass… das ein Mann wie du doch bestimmt keine Probleme hat, jemanden zu finden." Sagte Harry und wurde rot wie eine Tomate.

Sirius fühlte sich geschmeichelt, und wusste jetzt schon, wovon er heute Nacht träumen würde, nur weil sein Patensohn, sein überaus attraktiver Patensohn, dies zu ihm gesagt hatte. Es kam sich extrem pervers vor.

„Wann hattest du eigentlich dein letztes äh… ‚Date'?" Harry schien die Frage durchaus peinlich, doch Sirius war die Antwort bei weitem peinlicher. „Nun, weißt du Harry, nach meiner Zeit in Hogwarts war der Krieg schon ziemlich weit voran… viel Zeit für Romantik gab es da nicht. Dann kam ich nach Askaban… und danach war ich auf der Flucht." ‚Und die einzige Liebesbeziehung die ich dort hatte, war die mit deinem Bild vor Augen.' Setzte Sirius im Geiste hinzu.

„Also bist du das letzte mal mit jemandem ausgegangen, als du noch in Hogwarts warst?" Fragte Harry. „Es scheint so." Gab Sirius zu. Harry starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Das ist ja…" Harry war wirklich sprachlos. Sirius wurde jetzt erst so wirklich klar, wie lange es her war, dass er mit jemandem geschlafen hatte… kein Wunder, dass er mittlerweile schon auf einen 17 jährigen Teenager stand, einen überaus attraktiven 17 jährigen Teenager.

„… schrecklich ist das ja." Sagte Harry und er schien richtig atemlos. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. „Tja, was soll ich machen… mit wem sollte ich denn gehen?" Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage gewesen, doch Harry schien nun wirklich nach zu denken. Sirius Verstand warnte ihn: Diese Unterhaltung driftete in eine ganz gefährliche Richtung für ihn ab. So unauffällig wie möglich zog er sein leider nicht allzu weites T-Shirt über seinen Lendenbereich, denn Blut floss ihm in Regionen, in denen es nichts zu suchen hatte, während er sich mit seinem Patensohn unterhiel, seinem überaus attraktiven Patensohn.

Harry überlegte. Doch es fiel ihm einfach keiner ein. Doch… er selbst. Er war mehr als willig, mit Sirius zusammen zu sein… mit ihm aus zu gehen… ihm in die Augen zu sehen und einfach zu wissen, dass er ihn auch – ach was, woran dachte er denn hier schon wieder? Warum blieben seine Gedanken in letzter Zeit immer bei diesem peinlichen Thema hängen, sobald er seine Gedanken streifen ließ? Aber konnte er das Sirius wirklich vorschlagen? Und warum sollte er ausgerechnet mit **ihm **ausgehen, wo er doch so ziemlich jede/n haben könnte… außerdem wusste er gar nicht, ob Sirius überhaupt Männer in dieser Weise mochte. Tz… Harry fühlte sich ja schon nichtmal als Mann… er war grad mal 17 und kam sich neben Sirius eher wie ein Kind vor, obwohl Sirius ihn niemals wie eines behandelte.

Doch er musste ihn fragen, er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn er es heute nicht tat, denn er wusste genau, würde er warten, würde er sich nie trauen.

„Sirius, das muss man aber ändern…" Sagte Harry und Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ohne eine Äußerung von Sirius ab zu warten, redete Harry weiter. „Sieh mal: Du hast niemanden, ich habe niemanden-" „Moment mal." Unterbrach ihn Sirius. „Willst du damit sagen, ich soll… wir sollen…" „Genau das." Antworte Harry. „Es ist doch nichts dabei, wenn wir mal schön zusammen aus essen gehen." Sirius sah ihn extrem skeptisch an. Das hörte sich für ihn sehr… romantisch an… Harry, romantisch – Alarm!!

„Och bitte, Sirius… nur dieses eine Mal…" Harry sah ihn mit seinem „Treuen-Dackel-Blick" an. Was konnte Sirius jetzt noch sagen. Es war ja nicht so, dass er es nicht wollte, aber… er durfte einfach nicht… er konnte sich das nicht erlauben, da er sich selbst nicht traute.

Harry stand auf und ließ sich unvermutet auf Sirius Schoss fallen. Dieser versuchte krampfhaft ihn auf Distanz zu halten, was schwer war, da sein Verstand ‚Wegdrücken!' und sein Körper ‚Ran ziehen!' schrie. „Willst du denn nicht?" Fragte Harry, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von Sirius' entfernt, und sah ihn niedergeschlagen an. Sirius rutschte unruhig hin und her, würde Harry auch nur einen Zentimeter näher kommen, würde er schon merken, wie sehr Sirius es wollte, doch das durfte nicht passieren.

Für Sirius gab es nur eine Möglichkeit: Harry so schnell wie möglich von sich runter bekommen und dann ganz schnell ins Bad… doch Harry würde nicht eher gehen, bis er seinen Willen bekommen hatte. Das hatte er eindeutig von James. Sirius seufzte. „Also gut… aber geh jetzt von mir runter, okay?" Sagte er resignierend.

„Heißt das, du gehst mit mir aus?" Fragte Harry und strahlte. „Ja." Sagte Sirius und drängte Harry zum aufstehen. „Das ist ja toll!" Jubelte Harry, warf sich Sirius um den Hals und schlang beide Arme um ihn.

_Scheiße, zu spät… _Fluchte Sirius innerlich, denn jetzt drückte Harry sich genau gegen ihn und es wäre ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit gewesen, wenn Harry nicht gemerkt hätte, was da gegen seinen Magen drückte. Doch merkwürdigerweise schien das Harry gar nicht zu interessieren. „Wir haben ein Date…" Flüsterte er Sirius ins Ohr, und als dieser Harrys warmen Atem am Hals spürte, liefen ihn Schauer den Rücken runter und er bekam Gänsehaut auf den Armen.

„So würde ich das nicht bezeichnen." Protestierte Sirius, doch Harry antwortete nur: „Musst du ja auch nicht." Sagte Harry und strahlte immer noch. Sirius nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Harry von sich runter zu drücken. Er stand auf, sagte: „Ich geh rein… mir ist's zu heiß hier draußen." Dann ging er rein… _Jetzt erst mal duschen…_

Harry blieb draußen mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen stehen, als Sirius schon drinnen war, flüsterte er zu sich selber: „Sicher das dir nicht wegen mir so heiß war?" Dann schüttelte er immer noch grinsend den Kopf, ging dann aber auch rein.

To Be Continued

Dezember, 2007

By FakedSmile


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lächerlich einfach – einfach lächerlich

Title: Lächerlich einfach – einfach lächerlich

Part: 2/3

Author: FakedSmile

Pairing: Sirius/Harry

Warnings: Nope!

Genre: Romance/Humor

Das Wort zum Sonntag:

Eines Tages wirst auch du erwachen

Und sehn: Der Schmerz ist verschwunden!

ER, der immer wieder den Frühling schickt,

heilt auch gnädig unsere Wunden…

Lächerlich einfach – einfach lächerlich

Kapitel 2: Das Date

_So… I would care, if your world is ending today, because you invited me to it so sweetly. And when your gentle fingers are touching me, I feel that only you can make my pain go away…_

Das konnte nicht wahr sein… das konnte einfach nicht geschehen.

Dieser Satz schwirrte unentwegt in Harrys Kopf rum, während er versuchte, seine Haare mit Gel irgendwie zum Halten zu bekommen. Er sah sich selbst im Spiegel an, konnte aber immer noch nicht fassen was er da tat. Besser gesagt, er konnte nicht fassen, warum er dies tat. Er frisierte sich die Haare, weil er mit Sirius Essen gehen würde.

Gut, Sirius hatte ihm mehrmals gesagt, dass sie das einfach so machen würden, und nichts weiter dahinter steckte. Doch Sirius konnte Harry nichts vor machen, denn dieser wusste ganz genau, dass sein Pate bestimmt genauso aufgeregt war, wie er selber. Sirius versuchte nur, seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Doch Harry nahm ihm das nicht übel, er hätte es wohl an seiner Stelle genauso gemacht.

„Harry?" Sirius klopfte an die Badezimmertür. Natürlich wollte er Harry auf keinen Fall drängen, aber er war jetzt schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde darin und so langsam begann Sirius sich Sorgen zu machen. „Alles okay?" Fragte er. In diesem Moment ging auch schon die Tür auf, und ein leicht gestresster, aber unheimlich gut aussehender Harry Potter stand vor ihm. Als Sirius automatisch Harry von oben bis unten musterte, wurde ihm ganz anders. Diese Hose sollte an Harry wirklich verboten werden… Gut, seine eigene Hose saß auch nicht viel weiter aber… ach was, worüber dachte er hier nach… er sollte das tun, was Remus ihm geraten hatte, als er ihm hiervon erzählte.

‚Entspann dich einfach und sei ganz locker. Dann wird das ein lustiger Abend und nicht mehr.' Gut… Sirius hatte, während Harry immer noch im Badezimmer an sich rumgebastelt hatte, versucht, wirklich ‚entspannt und locker' auszusehen. Es klappte auch, doch jetzt, wo Harry, welcher überaus attraktiv war, vor ihm stand, war er nicht mehr entspannt und auch erst recht nicht locker, denn jetzt wusste er, dass egal wie sehr er es auch versuchen würde, dieser Abend würde nicht einfach nur ‚lustig' werden. Dafür kannte er sich selber zu gut.

„Bin schon fertig. Tut mir Leid, dass du so lange warten musstest, es ist nur" Begann Harry, doch Sirius winkte ab. „Schon gut, Harry. Können wir nun gehen?" Sirius war, als bekäme er einen Stromstoß, als Harry seine Hand nahm und ihn dann zur Tür führte. Gleichzeitig wurde er vor Stolz auch einige Zentimeter größer.

Sie gingen zu Fuß in die Innenstadt, der Weg dorthin dauerte nur 20 Minuten. Sirius hatte noch nie Probleme damit gehabt, sich mit Harry zu unterhalten, doch jetzt schien ihm nichts Gescheites ein zu fallen, denn stumm gingen sie die befahrene Straße entlang. Harry hielt immer noch Sirius' Hand, was ihm das Suchen nach einem Gesprächsthema nicht vereinfachte, im Gegenteil, er schien gar nicht mehr nachdenken zu können.

Er kam sich vor wie ein verwirrter, kleiner Junge, der so beschämt war, dass er kein Wort raus brachte. _Gott, Sirius, jetzt reiß dich doch mal zusammen! Harry ist dein Patensohn! Und selbst wenn er deine Hand hält, ist dass doch nichts so weltbewegendes, dass du dich direkt so aufführen musst. Du stellst dich ja an, wie eine Jungfrau im Gewitter!_ Schrie er sich mental an, doch die Worte hatten keine Wirkung, denn er blieb immer noch stumm.

Sirius sah es zwar nicht, spürte aber, dass Harry ihn nun ansah. Sein Blick lastete schwer auf ihm und er wünschte, Harry hätte in eine andere Richtung gesehen. „Es ist schön heute Abend, nicht?" Fragte Harry dann. „Mhm." Machte Sirius als Antwort und kam sich noch bescheuerter vor.

Er tat so, als würde er sich umsehen, nahm meine Umgebung aber so gut wie gar nicht wahr. Es schien, als würden seine Beine sich wie durch einen Zauber von alleine bewegen. Er versuchte seine Gedanken, die, wenn sie eine Farbe gehabt hätten, weiß gewesen wären, zu sammeln. Wenn er richtig schätzte, würden sie ungefähr in 10 Minuten im „VIP" ankommen.

Das „VIP" war eines der angesagtesten Clubs in der Gegend. Man konnte dort tanzen, aber auch wunderbar essen. Sirius hatte früher oft getanzt, doch das war ewig her. Wenn Harry tanzen wollte, konnte Sirius nur hoffen, dass kein langsames Lied gespielt wurde. Allerdings freute er sich auf das Essen, denn er hatte wirklich wahnsinnigen Hunger und nach dem zu urteilen, was sich so erzählt wird, soll das Essen dort ganz wunderbar sein.

Ohne es zu merken taute Sirius etwas auf und er hatte zwar keine Ahnung wie, aber er fand den Mut, Harry die Frage zu stellen, die ihn schon den ganzen Tag quälte. „Harry, warum hast du eigentlich ausgerechnet mich gefragt?" Harry sah ihn etwas überrascht an. „Ich weiß auch nicht so genau. Ich hielt es einfach für eine gute Idee." Sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Und hältst du es immer noch für eine gute Idee?" Fragte Sirius. Kaum zu glauben, aber er unterhielt sich mit Harry… „Jetzt halte ich es für eine ganz ausgezeichnete Idee!" Harry drückte Sirius' Hand etwas fester, als wollte er auf seine eigene Hand aufmerksam machen. Harrys Hand war ganz schwitzig. „Aufgeregt? Du hast ganz feuchte Hände." Sagte Sirius.

„Ja, natürlich bin ich aufgeregt… die bist meine erste vernünftige Verabredung." Sirius schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Harry... wir gehen einfach aus Essen. Das macht man in Familien am Wochenende gelegentlich. Ich bin nicht deine Verabredung! Das hab ich dir doch schon so oft gesagt." _Und immer habe ich mich selber belogen._ Fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. „Wir sind eine Familie? Und wann adoptieren wir ein Kind?"

Sirius schlug sich innerlich gegen den Kopf. „Nein, nicht so eine Art von Familie. Einfach ich als dein Pate und du-" „Jaja, ist schon gut, Sirius." Unterbrach ihn Harry vielleicht etwas zu schroff.

Sirius stieß Harry mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Hey, ‚Jaja' heißt ‚du kannst mich mal'." Harry grinste diabolisch. „Genau das wollte ich auch sagen."

Im selben Moment wurde beiden die Zweideutigkeit Harrys Worte klar und auch beide wurden rot. Dann herrschte wieder Schweigen. Allerdings empfand Sirius es diesesmal nicht so unangenehm.

Zu Sirius' großer Erleichterung ließ man Harry ohne ein weiteres Wort eintreten, denn sogar darüber hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht. Immerhin war Harry noch keine 18 und durfte eigentlich nicht hier rein. Allerdings sah Harry auch keinesfalls aus wie 17.

„Willst du was Essen?" Fragte Sirius. Er musste laut sprechen, da die Musik so laut war. Doch Sirius bemerkte sofort, dass Harry noch nicht die geringste Lust auf Essen hatte, sondern eher begierig auf die Tanzfläche starrte, die schon reichlich gefüllt war. „Wir haben doch einen Tisch reserviert. Lass uns erst tanzen gehen, ja? Bitte Siri!" Wieder hatte Harry diesen herzzerreißenden Blick, auf den Sirius einfach nicht nein sagen konnte.

„Dann lass uns gehen." Sagte Sirius und beide gingen zur Tanzfläche.

Tanzen war dasselbe, wie Fahrrad fahren – man verlernt es nicht, selbst wenn man es Jahre nicht mehr getan hatte, dachte Sirius. Zu seiner Überraschung war es einfacher mit Harry zu tanzen, als er anfangs gedacht hatte. Es war, als ob alles, jede Bewegung von alleine geschehen würde. Es wurde eine veränderte Version von _„Because the night"_ gespielt, und als die Textstelle mit _„take my hand, try and understand"_ kam, ergriff Harry wirklich seine Hand.

Doch diesmal beunruhigte es Sirius weniger, denn er fühlte ganz genau, dass Harry und er hier einfach zusammen hingehörten. Er war weder angespannt, noch war da dieses drückende Gefühl, welches seine Kehle zu zu schnüren schien.

Als nächstes kam ein langsames „Liebeslied", welches Sirius zwar nicht kannte, aber er freute sich trotzdem darüber. Er wusste nicht, warum er vor wenigen Stunden deswegen noch so eine Panik gehabt hatte, denn nun empfand er es als das wunderbarste Gefühl auf Erden, als Harry zaghaft einige Schritte näher kam.

Harry wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Armen, als er näher auf Sirius zutrat. Kurzerhand entschied er sich dafür, sie auf Sirius Schultern ruhen zu lassen. Dies war eine sehr bequeme Position, vor allem, weil Sirius seine Hände nun an Harrys Hüfte legte.

Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, von einem Menschen jemals auf diese Weise berührt worden zu sein. Sirius war nicht einfach nur sein Pate, ganz gleich wie verbissen dieser es abstreiten würde, Harry wusste es besser. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Sirius Schulter, bewegte sich langsam im Rhythmus und schloss die Augen.

Er wünschte, er hätte so ewig weiter tanzen können. Er wusste, dass dieser Moment nicht ewig anhalten würde, darum versuchte er ihn so lange wie nur irgend möglich aus zu kosten und sich an jedes noch so kleine Detail zu erinnern.

Bald würde das Lied zu ende sein, das wusste Harry, darum ergriff er seine Chance, legte Sirius beide Hände in den Nacken und zog seinen Kopf ganz nah zu seinem eigenen.

Sirius sah Harry erstaunt an. Wollte er… er wollte ihn doch nicht etwa… aber Sirius wusste ganz genau, dass er genau das wollte. Konnte er das einfach so geschehen lassen? Würde er es einfach geschehen lassen, und würde Harry ihn dann wirklich küssen, dann war Sirius sich sicher, dass er Harry nicht mehr widerstehen könnte, und ihm wie ein Hund folgen würde.

Konnte er das zulassen? Konnte er Harry auf diese Weise lieben? Die Frage war wohl eher: Durfte er das? Immerhin war er sein Patensohn.

James… James würde Sirius jetzt in diesem Moment wohl umbringen… und Lily… sie würde ihm die Augen ausstechen, mit denen er Harry auf diese Weise ansah. Es war zum verzweifeln… einerseits hatte er das grausige Gefühl, seinen besten Freund zu verraten, andererseits war da dieser wunderbare Junge, der ihn um einen Kuss bat genau vor seiner Nase.

„Harry… bist du sicher, dass du das willst?" Fragte Sirius und seine Stimme kam ihm merkwürdig fremd vor. Harry sah ihm direkt in die Augen und sagte dann mit verführerischer Stimme: „Wäre ich sonst hier?" Wieder dieser Blick, als Harry Sirius ganz zärtlich durch die Haare strich. Sirius zog lächelnd eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast das die ganze Zeit geplant?" Harry grinste als Antwort nur.

Als Harry eine Hand auf Sirius Bauch legte, entfuhr seiner Kehle versehentlich ein leises Stöhnen. Sirius hoffte inständig, dass Harry es durch die Musik nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Sirius seufzte resignierend. „Hatte ich überhaupt eine Chance?" Fragte er dann. Bevor Sirius auch nur etwas sagen konnte, bekam er einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. „Nein, ich glaube nicht." Sagte Harry dann.

Sirius hatte jetzt keine Lust mehr zu warten, sich selber und Harry etwas vor zu spielen. Gerade in dem Moment, als Harry seine Augen schloss und Sirius sich gerade zu ihm beugen wollte, um ihn endlich zu küssen, begann laute Techno Musik und die ganze romantische Stimmung war wieder zu ende. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich beide unschlüssig an, doch dann wurden sie auch schon von einem anderen Pärchen angerempelt. „Hey! Was steht denn hier so rum?! Tanzt oder haut ab! Ihr blockiert hier ja alles!" Keifte die junge Frau, welche besoffen war und ungemein nach Alkohol roch.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt lieber was essen gehen." Schlug Sirius vor und Harry nickte.

Zusammen gingen sie ans andere Ende des Clubs durch eine große, offene Tür, durch die es zum Restaurant ging. Dieser Club war praktisch Disko und Restaurant in einem.

Als sie den Raum betreten hatten, kam sofort ein sehr chic gekleideter Ober auf sie zu und sagte, dass nur auf Tischreservierung Zutritt erlaubt war. „Wir haben auf den Namen Potter gebucht." Sagte Sirius und ignorierte Harrys fragenden Blick. Der Ober machte eine einladende Handbewegung und führte beide zu ihrem Tisch, der ziemlich Abseits, in einer romantischen Ecke lag. Beide bestellt sofort was zu trinken und setzten sich dann.

„Warum hast du auf den Namen Potter reserviert?" Fragte Harry sofort. „Naja, der Name Black es nicht häufig, und schließlich bin ich bei den Muggeln fast genauso bekannt. Es ist zwar auch bei den Muggeln bekannt, dass ich unschuldig bin, aber… du kennst das ja, die meisten schauen einen immer noch schief an." Erklärte Sirius und Harry nickte.

„Es war sehr schön mit dir… zu tanzen meine ich." Sagte Harry, doch Sirius konnte nicht sehen, dass dieser rot wurde, da es in diesem Raum nur Kerzen gab, die alles beleuchteten. Ruhige Klaviermusik wurde leise im Hintergrund gespielt. „Kann ich nur zurückgeben." Sagte Sirius und fühlte sich geschmeichelt.

Daraufhin begannen sie in den Speisekarten aus zu suchen, was sie Essen wollten. Harry entschied sich für Bami-Goreng und Sirius nahm Steak.

Dann kam der Ober und brachte den Wein, Sirius war es egal, ob Harry Alkohol trank oder nicht, da er wusste, dass Harry es nicht ausnutzen würde. Außerdem bestellten sie gleich das Essen.

Harry nippte an dem Wein. Sirius hatte extra einen ganz süßen bestellt. Doch als Harry das Glas wieder hinstellte, nahm er die Hand nicht davon weg, sondern fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über den dünnen Glasrand. Die Blicke, die sie sich gegenseitig zuwarfen, sprachen mehr als Worte.

Doch dann streckte Harry sich kurz, Sirius konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, schließlich war es schon spät, doch als Harry die Beine ausstreckten, berührten sich ihre Füße. Doch auch als Harry wieder richtig saß, berührten sich ihre Füße immer noch.

Beide sahen sich eindringlich an, und als Harry fortfuhr, weiter über den Glasrand zu streichen, begann Sirius, Harry mit dem Fuß an seinem Bein hoch und runter zu fahren. Kaum zu glauben… er flirtete mit Harry…

Harry grinste ihn an, und begann, mit seinem Bein nun dasselbe zu tun.

Obwohl beide zu Anfang diese Art von Liebkosung noch zärtlich und vorsichtig ausführten, wurden sie bald sicherer, doch als Harry einen Schuh abgestrichen hatte und seine Fußspitze auf Sirius' erregtes Glied platzierte, rutschte dieser erschrocken auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Wieder gab es von Harry nicht mehr als ein Grinsen als Antwort.

Sirius schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Dann sagte er langsam: „Harry, du weißt, worum du mich hier bittest, ja?" Als Sirius Harry ansah, bemerkte er, dass dieser immer noch grinste. „Harry, das ist mein Ernst. Was willst du?" Fragte Sirius nun eindringlicher. Er musste es wissen, ob es Harry ernst war, er wusste nicht, ob er das hoffen sollte, oder nicht, oder ob er nur spielen wollte, und austesten, wie weit er gehen konnte.

Zu Sirius' Verwunderung ergriff Harry Sirius' Hand und küsste ihn leicht darauf. Es war nicht mehr als eine flüchtige Berührung, aber doch reichte es aus, um Sirius total aus der Fassung zu bringen. Egal was Harry sagen würde, für Sirius war es schon längst zu spät.

„Es ist mir ernst, Sirius. Wäre ich sonst mit dir hier? Hätte ich dich sonst gefragt, ob du mit mir ausgehst? Sirius, wenn es mit nicht ernst gewesen wäre, hätte ich eben nicht versucht, dich zu küssen." Wieder küsste Harry ihn leicht auf die Hand. „Und jetzt mach dir darüber keine Gedanken mehr, das Essen kommt."

Und Harry hatte Recht, der Ober kam und servierte beiden ihre Speisen. Als er sich wieder entfernte, fing Sirius wieder an zu sprechen.

„Gott, Harry, wenn das jemand mitkriegt… du bist mein Patensohn, doch vom Alter her könntest du genauso gut mein Sohn sein. Ich-" Sirius zuckte unweigerlich zusammen, als Harry laut die Gabel auf den Teller fallen ließ. „Sirius, hör auf damit. Ich will von diesem

'Aber er ist doch noch so jung!' nichts mehr hören! Seit ich 11 Jahre alt bin, sagt jeder, dass ich für alles doch eigentlich noch viel zu jung bin. Doch als es darum ging, Voldemort zu besiegen, war ich plötzlich nicht mehr zu jung, sondern ‚die einzige Hoffnung'."

Das hatte gesessen. Sirius fühle sich jetzt schlechter denn je. Harry hatte ja Recht. Welcher andere 17 Jahre alter Teenager konnte schon von sich behaupten, Voldemort getötet zu haben.

„Harry… es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Es tut mir leid." Doch jetzt lächelte Harry wieder. „Es ist schon gut. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir das Thema Alter jetzt ein für allemal beendet haben. Und was andere Leute über mich denken, ist mir sowieso egal."

Sirius strich Harry leicht über die Wange. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Harry." Sagte er dann sehr leise, doch er war sicher, dass sein Gegenüber es trotzdem verstanden hatte.

„Ich bin in dich verliebt." Flüsterte Harry.

Beide sahen sich an, unfähig etwas Gescheites zu sagen. Sie wusste, dass alles, was sie jetzt sagten, genauso wichtig, wie unwichtig sein würde. Harry hatte Sirius' Hand immer noch nicht losgelassen und nun umfasste er sich mit beiden Händen, massierte sie und küsste jeden Finger. Sirius hätte sich am liebsten zurückgelehnt und dieser Behandlung stundenlang genossen, doch er war kurz vor dem Verhungern.

Schweren Herzens zog er seine Hand dann doch zurück und sagte: „Vielleicht sollte wir das lieber auf später verschieben. Das Essen wird kalt und ich verhungere gleicht." Harry lachte, küsste Sirius wie zum Abschied noch einmal auf den Handrücken und stimmte, Sirius dann zu, dass er Recht habe.

Während des Essens fragte Harry dann: „Du Sirius, du hast eben gesagt, dass wir es auf später verschieben… War das ein Versprechen?" Fragte Harry neckisch. Nun musste Sirius grinsen. „Nein, eine Drohung."

To be continued...

Dezember, 2007

By FakedSmile


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lächerlich einfach – einfach lächerlich

Title: Lächerlich einfach – einfach lächerlich

Part: 3/3

Author: FakedSmile

Pairings: Sirius/Harry

Genre: Romance/Humor

Das Wort zum Sonntag:

Kannst du es hören, dort im Dunkel der Nacht?  
Dieses leise Geräusch, kaum hörbar für normale Ohren  
Das Wimmern einer Kreatur, weder Mensch noch Tier  
Der Aufschrei einer Seele, verloren in der Einsamkeit

Kannst du es sehen, dort im Dunkel der Nacht?  
Wie es sich windet in einer schier endlosen Agonie  
Wie es sich wälzt in einem Leben, das einmal war  
Wie es versucht zu bleiben und nicht zu werden was es ist

**Lächerlich einfach – einfach lächerlich**

Kapitel 3:

_Now, __you're here, Harry… right in front of me. Now I'm there for you, yes, I care about you. And you'll never have to leave me, little boy… I saw you sleeping in my arms, heard you breathing, your lovely voice whispered long lost words slowly to me. I didn't understand, why I'm such a lucky bastard… maybe someday I will…_

Sirius fiel auf, dass Harry es auf dem Rückweg ziemlich eilig hatte. Harry hielt wieder seine Hand, doch diesmal schien er ihn regelrecht zu ziehen. „In Eile, Harry?" Fragte Sirius.

„Nicht weniger als du." Gab Harry zurück, blieb stehen und küsste Sirius auf die Wange, strich ihm dann mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über die geküsste Stelle. „Ich kann es nur nicht erwarten, dass du deine… Drohung… wahr machst."

Sirius lachte und kratzte sich etwas verlegen hinterm Kopf. Was sollte er darauf sagen? Eigentlich hatte er das nicht so ernst gemeint, wie Harry es wohl aufgefasst hatte. Wenn er jetzt daran zurück dachte, kam es ihm eher wie ein Scherz so. Das war ihm im Eifer des Gefechtes einfach so rausgerutscht. Harry wusste doch, dass sein Mund manchmal schneller war, als sein Hirn.

Doch als er Harry jetzt vor sich sah, wie er ihn bittend ansah, war er froh darüber, dass Harry es nicht als Scherz ansah. Harry war einfach wundervoll, in jeder Hinsicht. Sirius hob eine Hand und strich Harry damit liebevoll durchs Haar. Der Wind blies ihm in den Rücken und Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

Sirius spürte Harrys Hand, die sich an seine Hüfte legte. Seine andere Hand legte er genau zwischen Sirius' Beine, doch als Harry sich vorbeugt, um ihn zu küssen, legte Sirius ihm die Finger auf die Lippen, um ihn zurück zu halten.

„Was?" Fragte Harry verwundert und enttäuscht zugleich. „Vorfreude ist doch immer die beste Freude, oder?" Dann lehnte er sich ganz nah zu Harry heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich möchte, dass unser erster Kuss perfekt und etwas besonderes wird, und nicht einfach so blöd auf der kalten Straße."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch, lächelte aber. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so romantisch sein kannst, Sirius." Säuselte Harry. „Und ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so rangehen würdest." Er warf einen Blick auf Harrys Hand, die immer noch in seinem Schritt lag und dort etwas zum Stehen brachte. „Und jetzt nimm deine Hand da weg, oder willst du, dass ich gleich hier über dich herfalle?" Fragte Sirius leise und biss Harry sanft ins Ohr.

Harry stöhnte nach dieser Neckerei leicht, zog seine Hand dann aber doch zurück. „Eigentlich will ich ja schon…" Brummte Harry und zog Sirius dann wieder mit, der mit diesem plötzlichen Aufbruch gar nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Vorsicht, Harry. Alte Männer sind nicht mehr so schnell." Prustete Sirius und lief und stolperte lachend hinter Harry her. Harry warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu und sagte neckisch: „Na dann kann ich ja froh sein, dass ich keinen alten Mann bei mir habe." Dann zog er Sirius weiter.

Etwas außer Atem kamen sie dann doch an, und Harry tippelte ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als Sirius nach dem richtigen Schlüssel kramte. Nur Gott wusste, wo er schon wieder seinen Zauberstab hatte. Nach all den Jahren in Askaban, in denen er keinen besaß, vergaß er nun, wo er frei war, nur all zu oft, ihn stets bei sich zu tragen.

„Ich hab ihn!" Freute sich Sirius, als er endlich den richtigen gefunden hatte, was gar nicht so einfach war, da es stockdunkel war und die Straße ebenfalls nur spärlich beleuchtet war. Er schloss die Tür auf, und sofort hatte Harry ihn am Kragen gepackt, zog ihn ganz nah an sich heran und zog Sirius mit durch die schwere Holztür, die ziemlich laut hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel.

Sirius kam es so vor, als wäre innen alles noch viel dunkler als draußen. Selbst Harry, der direkt vor ihm stand, konnte er nicht erkennen. Doch er hörte Harry, der schwer atmend vor ihm stand. Einige Momente rührte sich keiner und Sirius genoss das kitzelnde Gefühl von Harrys warmen Atem an seinem Hals.

Harry stand eng an Sirius gelehnt und traute sich nicht, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen, aus Angst, er könnte dieses stille Band des Verständnisses und der gegenseitigen Liebe zerreißen.

Harry spürte ganz deutlich Sirius' Erektion, die gegen seine eigene drückte. Er konnte sein Glück immer noch nicht fassen, dass Sirius auf diese Weise für ihn empfand. Hätte ihm vor Wochen einer erzählt, dass überhaupt irgendeinen für ihn, Harry Potter, mehr als nur Freundschaft oder Mitleid empfand, er hätte ihn ausgelacht.

Um so eiliger hatte er es jetzt, mit Sirius so schnell wie möglich nach oben zu verschwinden. Der erste Grund war, dass er Angst hatte, dieser gut aussehende Mann vor ihm, könnte seine Meinung noch ändern, der zweite Grund war, dass er immer noch befürchtete, dass dies nur ein wunderbarer Traum war. Und von diesem Traum wollte er noch so viel wie nur irgends möglich miterleben.

Doch Sirius hatte es mindestens genauso eilig, endlich das zu tun, wonach sein Körper die letzten Tage regelrecht zu schreien schien. Die Idee, Licht an zu machen, kam beiden nicht, und so tasteten sie sich vorsichtig die Treppe hoch, was gar nicht so einfach war, weil die Stufen nach hinten offen waren, und man so schnell ausrutschen konnte. Sirius hatte deswegen auch die ganze Zeit einen Arm um Harrys Taille geschlungen, denn das letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war das sein Geliebter sich jetzt noch sämtliche Knochen brechen würde. Gut, wenn er ehrlich war, war das nicht der einzige Grund.

Als sie dann doch endlich im Schlafzimmer angekommen waren, in dem es nicht ganz so dunkel war, drückte Sirius Harry mit sanfter Gewalt runter und blieb auf dem Bett erst mal neben ihm liegen.

Harry sah Sirius verliebt an und strich ihm verspielt langsam durch die Haare. Aus Sirius Sicht war Harry einfach wundervoll. Und er selber wollte in diesem Moment einfach sterben, wüsste er nicht, dass Harry genau das selbe von ihm verlangte, was er ihm geben wollte.

„Ich möchte nie wieder alleine sein, Sirius." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch in Sirius Ohren waren das die schönsten Worte, die Harry in diesem Augenblick zu ihm sagen konnte. Harry lehnte sich vor, so dass sich ihre Stirne und Nasenspitzen schon berührten, doch die gegenseitige Berührung der Lippen blieb aus, stattdessen fuhren Harrys Hände an Sirius' Seiten hinauf und zogen ihm das T-Shirt aus.

Sirius half Harry zwar, dieses total unsinnige Stück Stoff los zu werden, lag aber ansonsten vollkommen still vor Harry, da er Angst hatte, Harry durch eine falsche Bewegung das Gefühl zu geben, ihn drängen zu wollen. Und das wollte er auf jeden Fall vermeiden.

Als Harrys T-Shirt auch achtlos auf den Boden geworfen wurde, und Sirius Harrys warme Haut auf seiner eigenen spürte, war es für ihn schon fast zu spät. Doch er versuchte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, da er nicht wollte, dass dies hier zu früh endete.

Jetzt legte Harry Sirius wie zuvor beim Tanzen eine Hand in den Nacken, während die andere ihm immer noch durchs Haar fuhr, und berührte Sirius Lippen mit den seinen. Sirius wäre am liebsten gesprungen, so ein umwerfendes Gefühl war es für ihn. Keine Frage, die Küsse, die er zuvor hatte und an die er sich erinnern konnte, waren hier mit in keinster Weise zu vergleichen.

Harrys Beine fingen an, leicht zu zittern, als Sirius' Zungenspitze liebkosend über seine Lippen fuhren und zärtlich um Einlass baten. Wie von alleine öffnete sich seine Lippen und Sirius begann einfühlsam Harrys Mund zu erforschen. Anfangs noch scheu erwiderte Harry den Kuss, wurde aber von Sekunde zu Sekunde sicherer, bis sie sich voneinander lösten, um wieder richtig atmen zu können.

Harrys anfängliche Angst davor, etwas falsch machen zu können, war nun, da Sirius beschützend beide Arme um seine Hüfte schlang, total vergessen. Stattdessen wurde das Gefühl von Unsicherheit durch das Gefühl von starker Liebe und Zuneigung ersetzt. Harry hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so für jemanden empfunden.

Nachdem der Kuss endete, hatte Sirius das Gefühl, Sternchen von seinen Augen rumschwirren zu sehen. Er berührte Harry an seiner schlanken Hüfte, doch dann merkte er, wie Harry vorsichtig an ihm herunter rutschte und zärtlich begann, ihn am Hals zu küssen. Sirius legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um Harry noch mehr Spielraum zu verschaffen.

Doch nach viel zu kurzer Zeit, rutschte Harry weiter runter, küsste ihn am Schlüsselbein, doch dann legte er seinen Kopf auf Sirius Brust und bewegte sich nicht mehr. „Was machst du da?" Flüsterte Sirius so leise, als hätte er Angst, er könnte die Stimmung ruinieren, würde er zu laut sprechen. Harry kicherte leise. „Ich horche nur, ob dein Herz genauso rast, wie meines."

Sirius streichelte Harry an der Schulter. „Und? Tut es das?" Fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon wusste. Harry sah ihn bloß an, vielleicht etwas zu ernst, sodass Sirius nachfragte „Was ist los?" „Schlägt es für mich?" Entgegnete er. Sirius sah Harry nun ebenfalls ernst an. „Mein liebster Harry..." begann er und nun legte sich ein freundliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „...das hat es schon getan von der Minute an, in der ich dich das erste mal in den Armen gehalten habe."

„Puh, das ist aber eine ziemlich lange Zeit." Sagte Harry grinsend. Sirius schlang seine Arme um den Jungen und zog ihn neben sich, sodass beide in Löffelchen Stellung aneinander gekuschelt dalagen. „Und wer hätte das damals gedacht, jetzt hälst du mich du mich wieder in den Armen."

Auch Sirius musste jetzt grinsen. „Jetzt" sagte er „und für den Rest meines Lebens."

Fin

Dezember, 2007

By FakedSmile


End file.
